Chosen Wizards: One Year Later
by Zack Hiwatari-Chan
Summary: Okay I suck at Summaries so this is the Rewrite of Chosen Wizards. If you read the Original then you've probably been waiting for this for a rather long time. Enjoy. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

The Boy looked around the small dark space of his Cupboard sullenly. The Boy was scrawny and had unruly ebony hair and Jade green eyes covered by his glasses. He was dressed in an over sized faded red sweat shirt and worn over sized jeans a small device was clipped to a gold thread around his neck. His name was Harry Potter. He instinctively grasped the small device as he heard a crash, a scream and the sound of breaking glass from outside the little locked door. He heard an unfamiliar voice speaking too his aunt and uncle. He sat up quickly as he heard the lock on the door break and clatter to the ground. The world spun as he quickly sat up a feeling of panic suddenly overwhelming him as he hunched forward feeling sick from dehydration.

His vision swam he closed his eyes as sunlight flooded the small space. He looked up forcing his eyes open expecting to see one of his guardians, instead his eyes went wide in recognition at the floating figure in the small doorway he weakly pressed himself against the far wall of the cupboard in an attempt to protect himself but it did no good as the figure moved forward chuckling at the state of the Nine year old before it. The Digimon pulled the weakened Chosen Child out of the cupboard by his arm. "No I won't go." Harry coughed weakly attempting to slip out of its grip. He only succeeded in amusing the Digimon. Phantomon chuckled.

"Relax chosen child of Miracles and Hope you are too weak to fight you will not be harmed. Vamdemon-Sama would have my DigiCore on a platter if I did." The Digimon said in a mock soothing tone of voice only succeeding in making Harry shudder at the mention of the vampire Digimon instinctively renewing his weak efforts to escape.

"Vamdemon sent you. H-how is that possible? Am I dreaming?" He asked unsure if he had fallen asleep or not. He prayed to the Digimon sovereigns that he was dreaming that none of this was real that any moment we would awaken in his cupboard too the sound of his aunt or uncle rapping at the door screaming at him to awaken.

"No child this is very real." The Digimon replied. Harry's breathing stopped as reality came crashing into him with the force of a flaming wrecking ball. Mustering all the strength he had left he jerked his arm away pulling it free from his Surprised Captors grasp. This causing him to become unbalanced he crashed into the opposite wall of the hallway. For a Brief Moment his vision swam and he saw stars as his head banged against the wall. He tried to push himself to his feet but he did not have the strength he slumped weakly against the wall.

"Well Vamdemon-Sama was correct. You are not to be underestimated." The Digimon said eying the Boy bemusedly. Harry was encased in a large pink Bubble courtesy of Phantomon he tried sit up but found he was too weak to even to that. His vision blurred he was too weak to even stay awake. The last thing he felt before darkness claimed him was the sensation of being lifted off the ground.

**Note!**

**Okay so just a heads up I forgot to add Ron and Ginny to this but they will be put in later I am so so so sorry for how long it took to get this out. As I said in the Summery I have no Idea what happened in the Original Chosen Wizards as this takes place after but I'll figure it out as we go along. So this was the first chapter the Second one will be up as soon as I get at least three reviews. ^_^ Also Vamdemon = Japanese Myostismon  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A Nine year old girl with busy brown hair that flew everywhere in a state of dismay and Chocolate brown eyes scanning the paper in front of her, Her eyes swam with desperation as she sat at her desk as she furiously scribbled away on a piece of paper glancing up at her computer every so often. She surveyed the complicated diagrams on the paper before scowling. She shook her head and crumpled the paper throwing it into the growing pile of overflowing papers in the waist bin in the corner of her room. She glanced sadly at the small blue device on her desktop. This Girl was Hermione Granger. She jolted out of her Studies as a shattering sound came from downstairs where her parents were. She quickly calmed down_. 'Just a glass, Mum must have dropped it on accident.'_ She thought logically. Until she heard a startled scream that is but it was quickly silenced. This alarmed her she jumped up from her seat subconsciously grabbing the Device as she did. She ran from her room and down the stairs her hair flying wildly behind her. She stopped dead in the doorway of the kitchen. She saw a Floramon though the thick yellow mist the covered the kitchen. She yawned feeling her strength start to leave her as she breathed it in. "Floramon, But how is that possible?" She gasped hacking as she inhaled more of the mist.

"Vamdemon-Sama has come to claim what is rightfully his, Chosen Child of Knowledge and Love." Floramon said.

Hermione leaned against the wall breathing hard it was taking much of her remaining strength to stay awake. "Vamdemon, N-no not him." She gasped hacking violently as she breathed in more of the mist. She felt faint as the Floramon advanced on her. "No stay away." She hissed trying to take a step back but her strength was failing her and she fell forwards into the waiting arms of the Floramon she struggled in a futile attempt to break free of the Digimon. The last of her strength left her as she did so and she then unwillingly allowed darkness to claim her.

**Note!**

**This Chapter would have been over twice as long but sense I haven't gotten three reviews yet I posted this one instead. I need Four more reviews before I can put another chapter up.**

**So please review. So I can post the next chapter for you guys.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A nine year old blond boy wandered the eerily deserted streets of muggle London curiously His gray eyes observing the area with a frown. He spotted a man wearing a trench coat and hat across the street the man seemed to be the only person around for Miles. He strolled across the street and up to the stranger. "Excuse me Sir but can you tell be just what the ruddy heck is going on here?" The Boy Draco Malfoy asked.

The Man turned to him. Draco gasped taking a step back as he saw the man's face beneath his hood and hat. As it was not a man at all it was a Digimon, SkullMeramon a dangerous Ultimate level. The Digimon through off its coat and hat as Draco leaped back one hand going to the Blue Device held around his neck by a chain the other going into his pocket instinctively going for his wand he pulled the hand out of his pocket instantly remembering that Magic would do no good in this situation as he was too young to legally use it casting a spell would only draw a ministry official and reveal the existence of Digimon.

He ducked as the Digimon attacked him with its flaming chains the chains wrapped around the street light behind him pulling it from the ground. It flew over him as it was pulled towards SkullMeramon. He took off like a shot away from the Ultimate Level Digimon before it could swing at him again. He heard it growl in frustration before no doubt following him. He rounded a corner and ran down a street before he tripped on a crack in the sidewalk sending him crashing to the ground.

He hissed in pain before He forced himself back to his feet a moment later ignoring his scrapes and cuts in favor of continuing to flee from his pursuer. But the area had a sudden drastic increase in temperature. He panted heavily as the air grew thick with heat it was becoming harder to breath sweat dripped from his forehead as he forced himself to continue running ignoring the searing pain in his legs as he did so. Before he could round another corner flaming chains wrapped painfully around him he fell forward landing awkwardly on his right arm he screamed as the chains burned his flesh he was dragged backwards by the chains towards the smirking SkullMeramon. He struggled against the chains gasping in shock as they started to come loose he continues to struggle until he was able to slip through them rolling out of the way when they ignited with blue flames searching the ground for something to wrap around having no intention of being burned again, He jumped quickly to his feet and ran down the nearest alleyway which was to his left he hissed in pain clutching his arm but refused to stop moving. He stopped starring in horror at the brick wall he had run down a dead end alley!

He ducked behind some trash bins as he heard the SkullMeramon enter the Alley. "It's not use hiding Chosen Child of friendship and Sincerity I will find you. " The Digimon hissed menacingly. Draco tried to quite his breathing as the Digimon neared his hiding place but the heat radiating off of the Digimon was too much, sweat dripped from his forehead now as he breathed heavily the air was thick and hard to breath, his vision swam he had no time to react as without warning the Chains once again wrapped around him this time they were unearthly cold as the Digimon easily pulled him from his hiding place with no resistance from the wounded child. He slumped over weakly barley conscious as he felt the Digimon lift him into the air letting him swing like a pendulum in front of it. "Vamdemon-Sama warned me about you. He said you were crafty but I did not believe him when he told me I was to go on a Fox hunt." The Digimon said smirking at the weak Chosen Child swinging before him. Draco shuddered at the use of the Vampire Digimon's Nickname for him. 

_'Wait Did he say Vamdemon?'_ Draco thought groggily weakly struggling at the chains the Digimon's name Triggering an instant need to escape. The heat around the area intensified as the Digimon laughed at his pathetic efforts to escape. The heat now unbearable caused the Boy to slump unconscious darkness claiming him as the sound of the Digimon's laughter echoed in his ears.

**Note!**

**Finally! I just got the sixth review! So here ya go I leave you all with a cliffhanger for now. The next chapter isn't one I'm proud of though. It's not written as well as the others but there really isn't a better way to write it so after at least three more reviews I'll put it up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note!**

**Just a FYI this is where it starts getting really confusing. Even for me. Cause I still haven't worked out all the details yet. So try not to kill me kay? If I'm dead I can't write!  
**

When Draco awoke he found himself being dragged down a stone hallway he tried to fake still being unconscious but he had already been noticed. "Finally awake are you?" SkullMeramon sneered. He struggled violently at the chains with new strength but they only tightened. He gasped in pain as he heard one of his ribs crack from the pressure of the chains. "Now Now Little Fox It won't do too have you slip away a second time."The Digimon Chuckled. Draco shuddered at the use Vamdemon's nickname as he was pulled through a set of Elegant and Familiar stone doors. Once inside he looked around only to groan. This was met with the same reaction from the other Prisoners in the room. He saw the Chosen Children's leader Harry sitting weakly along the wall only bound to the stone by a thin but strong looking chain that was wrapped around his wrist by a cuff, he looked worse than when they had first met a year ago. He noticed Hermione her hands restrained behind her back by vines she sighed as Draco was pushed onto the floor so that he was kneeling next to his friends. Looking behind them he spotted a Floramon behind Hermione a Phantomon floating silently near Harry. SkullMeramon loomed over him as the wall in front of the room turned around revealing a Thrown. The Digimon sitting in the thrown was all too familiar too them. This was Vamdemon the most cunning cruel manipulative digimon to walk the worlds.

"Hello Children so nice to see you again." Vamdemon said cackling evilly revealing his fangs in the process. Before be frowned noticing the Sorry state Draco was in. "I thought I told you not to harm them!" He growled at SkullMeramon.

The Digimon bowed respectfully. "I know what my orders were Vamdemon-Sama but He ran the little Fox was very quick he would have escaped had I not attacked and weakened him." The Digimon Dutifully explained. Vamdemon nodded accepting the Digimon Explanation.

"Now children I am going to give you a second chance at joining me. Your choice is very clear this time. Join me as you had before, or become by prisoners." The Vampire Digimon said addressing the Children.

The Trio exchanged brief glances before slumping over in defeat it seemed they had no other choice but to join him. "Wait. Where are we exactly?" Hermione asked with restrained anger.

Vamdemon Smirked. "Why you are in the digital World of course." The Digimon answered the girl's question. A manipulative gleam in his eye as he spoke as if he was planning something as he spoke to them as if this whole situation was nothing more than a game that he wished to win.

"Then where are our partners?" Draco growled shifting his position so that he could glare defiantly into their captor's eyes. Vamdemon scowled.

"That is none of your concern little Fox. You decision children?" He reminded them cutting off the conversation. The Children shared a glance before nodding.

"We will never join you."Harry said quietly speaking for his two friends and drawing the attention of the powerful Digimon. Draco and Hermione nodded in agreement never again, they could never betray the worlds like they had before. The Digimon scowled.

"Very well, take them away." He ordered He saw the Hopeful gleam in their eyes and he knew they would make plans to escape. And for them to escape would be unacceptable. "And do not forget to place them in separate cells." He added watching the Trio of children struggle violently to stay together. Only to have their personal guards drag them down separate hallways.

**Note!**

**Confused yet? You should be cause even I'm a bit confused!**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry quietly followed his captor who regardless of his cooperation led him down the twisting halls of Vamdemon's castle. The boy looked around in hopes of remembering the way in case he escaped his cell, wherever that was. It was then he noticed how limply the chain was held. _'I bet I could just yank it out of its grasp.'_ He thought excitedly hope filling him with a new strength faster than he could even finish thinking the encouraging thought. Sure he couldn't think up complicated escape plans like Drake or remember everything like Mione but he had something neither of his friends did, a knack for doing the impossible. He always managed to do things that should not logically be possible.

He gathered up some of the chain trying to make as little noise as possible. This time he wasn't as weak as he had been at his home. Apparently even though he did not have his crests they were still able to fill him with power and strength, though the escaping part of his plan would be a lot easier if he wasn't weighed down by the stupid chain around his wrist. '_Never mind that, Wait did we just turn another corner?'_ He thought jolting out of his thoughts. He shook his head. _'Shouldn't let myself get distracted like that, never mind I better get out of here while I have the chance.' _He thought tightening his grip on the chains. All it took was a sharp jerk and the Phantomon was sent flying into the wall Harry wasted no time in bolting back the way they had came the chain clanking against the ground as he ran. He tripped over the chain as he ran it had wrapped around his legs tripping him. He slid painfully across the floor and behind a pile of wooden storage boxes. He quickly brought the chain behind the boxes as he heard faint footsteps coming down the hall. He tired to move further into the shadows only to find that the chains had gotten caught under the box. If he stood up he would be taller but the box was too heavy for him to move alone unless he somehow got the chain off his arm he was trapped in the same corner as the box. The footsteps got louder as his heart sped up fear and panic rooting him to the spot.

_'I have to get out of here.'_ He thought fearfully. He tried to back further into the shadowed corner only to be stopped by the chain witch made a loud metallic noise as he pulled against it. The Footsteps continued to Echo down the seemingly endless cavern. "I have to get this stupid thing off!" He hissed frantically pulling fearfully at the chain. He ran out from his shadowed hiding place in an attempt to pull the chain from under the box the chain only cut painfully into his wrist and created more noise to alert his pursuer of his location. "I wish this stupid thing would just open!" He growled unaware of the Figure watching him from the shadows. His Fingers sparked gold as he pulled on the cuff. As he spoke his wish they sparked brightly the golden sparks swirled around the cuff there was a flash and the Cuff clattered to the ground. The flash temporarily blinded the ebony haired child and the shock forcing him to take a step back trip and crash into the wall of the hallway. After a moment he stood up wearily rubbing his eyes looking as though to might fall over.

"That was an interesting performance little Chosen." Vamdemon said stepping out of the shadows. He smirked sadistically at The Childs mangled look of horror and exclamation of shock and fear. He reached out to grab the Chosen Childs arm but he ducked evading the Digimon's grasp. He ran to the side startling Vamdemon as he ran boldly right past him. He sprinted panicked down the nearest hall not bothering to make sure he was going the right way he just wanted to put as much distance as possible between him and the evil Digmon behind him as possible, he ran he became aware that Vamdemon was following taking long casual strides as opposed to his quick frantic movements. He registered his captor speaking but his panicked brain refused to process it as a Blood red whip wrapped around his waist with a painful crack he was sure it had just cracked one of his ribs as it cut off his air and pulled him off of his feet sending him flying backwards into Vamdemon's waiting grasp. He chocked trying to breath but he only felt pain he was now positive that one of his ribs had been worse than cracked by the attack. He struggled against the hold the Digimon now had on his upper arm.

"Little chosen, you should not have tried to escape me. You knew it would be futile." Vamdemon purred sadistically enjoying Harry's pain and suffering feeding off of his anguish. Harry slumped over in defeat in truth he _had_ known his attempts would be useless but he stubbornly clung to the hope that he would-_could _escape. 

_'I can't give up hope I just can't.'_ He thought in anguish desperate not to give up the little hope he had left of escaping the Digital hell he had fallen into. He felt his strength drain away sucked out by Vamdemon who relished the pure energy taken from the leader of the Chosen Children. Harry whimpered pathetically closing his eyes as his vision swam he would have fallen over had Vamdemon not been holding him up. He heard Vamdemon chuckle. _'That Bastard, It amuses him to see me so weak and in so much pain. . .' _He thought angrily fighting to stay conscious he felt his legs collapse under him he now dangled even more helplessly in Vamdemon's vice like grip. His limp arm almost slid from the Digimon's grip but Vamdemon tightened his grip on Harry's upper arm causing the boy to moan in protest the action causing the weakened child unbearable pain.

"Still fighting the inevitable little one? Child just give up join me and you will be spared perhaps even your less worthy companions will also be spared." Vamdemon whispered silkily as he held the child up so that they were face to have Harry hanging limply barley conscious as the proposal was made. He whimpered in protest he would not accept even if he his friends might be spared whatever fate Vamdemon had in store for them. _'NO!'_ He stopped the thought violently.

_'Whatever Vamdemon has in store for them it's their choice to endure it they wouldn't want me to give myself up, not for their sakes.'_ He thought determinedly not noticing the faint golden glow that appeared around him as he felt his stolen strength returning. Vamdemon gasped at the child before him dropping the boy as if burned. The child got weakly to his feat swaying slightly as he could barely keep himself standing much less try to escape again, Though he did look stronger than before. The little child stumbled forward taking no more than three steps before he felled forward Vamdemon reached out grasping the back of the boy's shirt stopping him from collapsing.

"What a Fighting spirit you have little Chosen." Vamdemon praised softly. "I look forward to seeing it shatter." He hissed drawing more energy from the leader of the Chosen Childs the pure golden energy flowing from the Childs neck into his palm as he absorbed it the energy filling him with new strength as the small boy whimpered in pain before he went limp in his grasp unwillingly claimed by the welcoming darkness of unconsciousness.

**Note!**

**I'm actually glad no one reviewed on the last chapter. I was really really worried about what you'd all think. Like I said the story get's pretty confusing and unique.**

**By the Way anyone who reads this Like Shugo Chara? I've been obsessed with it lately and anyone who wants can join my new Shugo Chara Role Play forum.**

**I know this is probably against the rules and all but hey I'm desperate Ha ha.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione struggled violently against her binds but they were as strong as any chain keeping her arms firmly tied behind her back. Then she felt it, a knot a simple shoe knot if only she could just undo it. She set to the challenging task her nimble fingers wrapping around the knot just as the Floramon noticed her actions. It grabbed her arm harshly pulling her toward it. It placed its hand to her mouth. **"Allergy Shower" **The digimon hissed Hermione struggled fearfully as she unwillingly inhaled the yellow drug like mist she went limp but not unconscious she was only awake enough to think.

She found that she could not move a muscle. _'No I have to fight it! I will not let myself be taken away from my friends or my Family not drugged not by my own will I am my own person and what I do should be by my own choice not that of Vamdemon's!' _ Suddenly her thoughts turned violently to her friends her second family_ 'Oh Poor Harry he looked so weak, and Drake oh God he was in so much pain! Vamdemon must have already gotten to them I just know it!'_ She thought venomously not noticing the bright purple glow that appeared around her or the bright red sparks shooting angrily from her hands. The sparks burnt the vines they scattered the ground as ashes. The enraged child did not question why she could move or what was going on she let her instincts and her concern for her friends take over her guiding her. The Floramon stepped back releasing Hermione and watching in shock as the child raised a sparking hand and pointed it angrily at the Digimon.

"_Stupefy!" _ She commanded the sparks and the power around her the sparks shot out from her hands throwing the Digimon back and nearly knocking it out. She took a step forward prepared to attack again but she stopped abruptly a terrible pain erupting in her head before she collapsed falling forward unto the ground. Behind her a white and purple cat Digimon wearing gloves stood behind her hand outstretched. Her blue eyes snapped towards the Floramon.

"Tell Vamdemon-Sama of this Development I will take the Chosen Child to her cell." The imposing female Feline Digimon ordered her sharp blue eyes boring into the Floramon as it scrambled back to their master's throne room. Gatomon turned to the unconscious Chosen Child before her. Gatomon grabbed the back of the girl's shirt and continued to drag her down the corridor to her cell.

**Note!**

**Okay I got a deal for you guy's. If I get seven reviews before Sunday then I will post four Pre-written chapters at once. Sound like a fair trade? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Note!**

**-_- Wow you guy's must really not have wanted those four Chapters. Anyway sense the one person who reviewed was so excited about the next chapter I'm posting it.**

Draco struggled violently at the chains binding him making it as hard as humanly possible to force him to go anywhere he nearly flew off his feet as SkullMeramon pulled at the chain forcing him forward. "Let me go!" He snarled pulling against the chains. SkullMeramon growled warningly at him. Draco could tell the Digimon's patience with him was running dangerously low.

_'I have to get out of here I think I can reach my wand but It's not a good idea to reveal magic to Vamdemon if I did that would only make us a greater prize. Knowing him he would test the full power of my magical core, but by doing that he could kill me, not that he would care anyway. It sucks that the others are muggle that means I can't reveal magic to them either.'_ Draco thought distressed trust was a vital part of friendship and he was keeping a dangerous secret from his friends. But by keeping that secret he was betraying their trust. He violently shook those thoughts from his head refusing to believe them.

He dug into his pocket for his wand. _'If I can just knock out SkullMeramon I can get away without him telling Vamdemon about magic at least until he wakes up realizes I'm gone tells Vamdemon and comes after me with a vengeance.'_ He thought quickly. _'Then I just have to evade the guards that will be looking for me spring the others from their cells and find the exit without Vamdemon finding us! It's just that easy!'_ He thought smirking confidently. With some difficulty he pulled the sleek black wand from his pocket and aimed it at SkullMeramon. _  
_

_"Stupefy!" _He whispered as bright blue sparks shot from the tip of his wand knocking SkullMeramon straight into a wall. He frowned _'Blue? Stupefy is supposed to create red sparks. It must have something to do with me being a Chosen Child.' _He thought as unexpectedly the chains tightened around him as a now enraged SkullMeramon turned to the wide eyed stunned and fearful Chosen Child.

"Little fox you should not have done that." SkullMeramon hissed enraged he pulled the chain tighter fed up with the trouble making blond. Draco chocked violently as the chain now restricted his air supply and prevented him from breathing the heat in the Hallway suddenly became unbearable as the digimon growled angrily, It's hands lit on fire the flames eagerly sprung from the Digimon's hands following the chain to Draco. He screamed as blue flames engulfed him. His scream echoed down the corridor as the flames licked at his flesh singed his hair and covered him in ash.

"Hey what's going on here?" A voice behind SkullMeramon demanded it was in that moment that the flames vanished and Draco collapsed barely conscious onto the cold stone floor of the hall. The speaker was PicoDevimon. "Vamdemon-Sama said not to harm the Chosen Child! That's _his_ job!" PicoDevimon growled. "Go I'll handle this one you had better hope Vamdemon-Sama Doesn't find out about this!" PicoDevimon ordered. Obediently SkullMeramon retreated down the hall leaving PicoDevimon and Draco alone. Draco pushed himself into a sitting position his back to the wall breathing hard his vision swam and his skin left numb.

"G-go away" He weakly chocked out sounding like more of a plea then the demand he had meant it to be. The flying Digmon smiled in amusement at the normally strong Child's weakened state. Draco hacked violently spitting ash and blood onto the floor in front of him. PicoDevimon landed on his shoulder causing him to hiss in pain as the Digimon's claws dug into his shoulder. "Get off." He hissed trying to shake the Digimon off to no avail.

**"Evil Whisper"** The digimon placed his spell on the weakened Chosen Child. "Come on we better go before Vamdemon-Sama see's us here. You're in no condition to fight, why don't you just give in? Join Vamdemon-Sama and all can be yours you'll never feel pain like that again." PicoDevimon whispered silkily in his ear Draco ashamedly almost believed the silver tongued Digimon. "I'm sure you friend The Chosen Child of Hope and Miracles as already given in. Vamdemon-Sama went to collect him moments ago. He tried to escape like you but his attempt was useless no one escapes Vamdemon-Sama." PicoDevimon continued. Draco groaned trying not to believe the persuasive Digimon. He shook his head refusing to fall victim to the lies he was being told. "Sleep on it. I'm sure a smart kid like you will make the right choice." PicoDevimon smirked digging his claws further into Draco's shoulder. Draco hissed in pain a light silver Aura appearing around him and throwing PicoDevimon off of him before he passed out from the strain on his magical core


	8. Chapter 8

**Note!**  
**Behold! The transition chapter in which my twisted world become even more terribly complicated!**

Vamdemon Gatomon and PicoDevimon were in the throne room Gatomon and PicoDevimon bowing to their master. Vamdemon smirked as he knew his plan was working well the unique abilities of the original children would not a hinder them but they might pose a problem if they were not taken care of and of course they could not be allowed to meet with the new chosen who called themselves the DigiDestined. He could not leave the children here unsupervised for they would escape but he could not take them with him to the Human plane for they might escape and group together with the DigiDestined. "It is even more crucial that we regain control over the Chosen if things continue the way they are they will escape! We must shatter the traits of their crests be sure they never meet up with their pesky partners and convince them that unless they serve under me what little they have left to hold onto will be lost. We must break them physically and mentally." Vamdemon commanded PicoDevimon and Gatomon. They nodded in understanding they stood from their bows and awaited their orders. "You PicoDevimon will break the Chosen of Friendship and Sincerity. Brute force will do nothing but make him even more defiant. Gatomon you are in charge of the Chosen of Knowledge and Love. Do not fail me, if you fail to complete these tasks the consequences will be dire do you understand?" Vamdemon hissed the two Digimon nodded solemnly before leaving His throne room off too complete the tasks given to them by their master. Once they were gone Vamdemon returned to the problem of the new children the DigiDestined.

**Note!**

**Ps. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry groaned coming back into consciousness he looked around the small dark cell groggily taking in his surroundings. He sighed pushing himself to his feet he moved towards the door of his cell He looked down the hall and was puzzled to find that there were no guards at his cell. He was completely alone. _'Why would be leave me alone when I could escape while I was unwatched.' _He thought frowning. He looked suspiciously around the cell unsure If the Sovereigns had blessed him or if this was trick of Vamdemon's. A game to play with his mind, lure him into a false sense of confidence. _'I have to be careful very, very careful. I don't even know if the others are okay.'_ He thought worriedly. _'No I can't think I like that if I do I'll lose hope and the power of my crests.' _He snapped at himself. _'Oh man now I'm even talking to myself I really have to get out of here I've only been here a while and I'm already going insane!'_ He thought complainingly. _'Better look for a nail or something to pick the lock with'._ He found nothing. He groaned in frustration. Suddenly he heard an amused chuckle from outside his cell. He spun around only to see a very unwelcome person his 'host' Vamdemon smirking at him through the bars. "Let us go! What purpose can we possibly serve you?" Harry asked pleadingly.

"Little one you underestimate yourself." Vamdemon chuckled watching the Leader carefully. Harry squirmed under the careful gaze of his captor. "You and your friends have more of a worth too me then those new children." This got Harry's interest.

"New Children, There are new Chosen?" He demanded to know he cautiously moved closer to the bars. Vamdemon nodded his gaze never leaving the Chosen Child of Hope and Miracles, The leader of his enemies, the small boy with unbelievable strength.

"There are, there are eight new Chosen children they call themselves the DigiDestined. I will be conducting a search for the ninth DigiDestined when I travel to the Human world." Vamdemon explained. Harry gasped.

"You're going to the human world! But you'll reveal Digimon to human's you'll take it over! We can't allow this!" He declared frantically wishing his friends were there to help him escape and stop Vamdemon from escaping the Digital World. Vamdemon chuckled in amusement.

"Little Chosen you will not escape. Neither you nor your friends will be stopping me this time not again the DigiDestined will fall as you have perhaps if I am feeling merciful they will be allowed to join me as well." Vamdemon purred persuasively.

"You act as if we have already given in as if we have already lost our hope of escape that we have actually given in to you." Harry challenged. Knowing for certain his friends would not give in that easily neither of the chosen would dare serve under Vamdemon again. The Digimon frowned at the child.

"I see you have regained you strength. I suggest you discard you pathetic hopes of escaping and join me before something terrible happens to you or more importantly your friends. Your companions will join me I have made certain of this. Once your friends have fallen you will lose your hopes regardless. Discard them now and join me. You will be treated like a prince both worlds will be yours no one can ever hurt you again." Vamdemon said silkily he smirked as he saw a spark of longing in the Leaders eyes. Deep down the child longed for power and protection.

"No! I won't never I can't it wouldn't be right! The DigiDestined need our help I can't let them fall too you like we have we won't let them! Together we will be the ones to defeat you once and for all! With our help they cannot possibly lose!" He said determinedly shaking his head sounding as if he was trying to convince himself more than the Vampire digimon outside his cell. Harry gripped his head as he fought with himself. One part of him wished to join Vamdemon and take advantage of his offer to get revenge on all those who have wronged him while another part told him he mustn't that if he did he would be betraying everyone and everything he stood for he would doom the worlds his friends and every one he ever cared about by joining Vamdemon he would be going against everything being a Chosen Child Meant. Vamdemon smirked as the Jade fire of strength died out in the Childs eyes His shoulders slumped in defeat his eyes now a dull dark green as he turned to Vamdemon and said in a defeated voice that held little emotion. "Vamdemon-Sama I would be honored to rejoin you."

"Very good child you have finally seen the light. Come we must prepare for when your friends join us and for our trip to the human world." Vamdemon smirked opening the cell and leading the boy down the halls. Inside Harry a small part of him was trapped inside the depths of his mind fighting against the darkness desperate to escape and do the right thing cursing him for falling into the Digimon's lies even for a moment.

Note!

This is where it get's confusing XD Even for me! We're almost to the end my of my Pre-written stuff so I better get writing XD


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione once again searched her cell for anything a lose piece of wood a nail anything that could help her pick the lock. She leaned against the wall in despair realizing that picking the lock would not be an option and sense her cell did not have a window she was effectively trapped. "What knocked me out anyway?" She frowned putting a hand on the back of her head remembering the pain that had come before she had been knocked out.

"That would be me." A Pleased voice purred sounding pleased from outside the bars. Hermione turned towards the door only to be greeted by the sight of a cute looking cat Digimon. "Gatomon is my name and I may not look like much but I'm a lot more powerful then you think as you might have already guessed I serve Vamdemon-Sama." The Digimon introduced herself. Hermione cast the Digimon a distrustful look. "Now now I'm just here to talk." Gatomon defended herself but her eyes gleamed with malicious intent.

"More like to trick me into joining Vamdemon." Hermione retorted crossing her arms and scowling angrily. _'I will not fall for her tricks I cannot let myself be drawn in to their lies._' Hermione commanded herself not willing to betray her friend's family her World, just for her own personal gain.

"Huh your smarter them your companions. They don't deserve to hang around you. I mean being forced to clean up their blunders must get tiring at some point. Being the only one with an iota of common sense must get irritating I'll bet. You wouldn't have to deal with that if you joined Vamdemon-Sama." Gatomon purred.

"You're not very good at this persuasion thing are you?" Hermione scoffed not believing the lies for a second. _'Blunder's, Ha! Drake and Harry are more competent them they give them credit for.'_ She thought smirking. Gatomon scowled. "You might as well give up now I will not join Vamdemon." She added determinedly.

"Vamdemon-Sama knows more then you could ever hope to know. Join him and that knowledge can be yours. After all Vamdemon-Sama knows more about the Digital world then anyone, and let's not forget his Extraordinary Library." Gatomon smirked at the look of longing in the girls eyes. Knowledge was the key here. The temptation would be too much eventually she would give in. After all she was only human. Even Chosen Children are not immune to temptation even the most extraordinary children are still human.

"N-no, I can't I won't call for it! It doesn't matter if Vamdemon has a Library or Knowledge the safety of the worlds is much more important, Then my own personal gain." She snapped angrily though it was more at herself then at Gatomon. _'I will not give in! I mustn't give in I mustn't!'_ She thought to herself. _'But think what I could learn it's not like I'll die if I pretend to join Vamdemon just to take advantage of his knowledge. . .'_ She thought before frowning. _'No! What am I thinking I can't give into the darkness even for a second! By letting it in for even a second would allow it to consume me!'_ she snapped at herself. But it was already too late she had already let the darkness no matter how long only a second was all that was needed the Girl soon found herself losing the battle Her bright chocolate brown eyes turned to a dull red brown has she turned to Gatomon an excited smile that did not belong to her eyes in place as she spoke. "Please. Take me to the Library?" She requested her excitement turning to hunger her lust for Knowledge had consumed her.

**Note~!**

**Well thanks to the one person who reviewed the previous chapter. ^_^ It really made my day! And Like I said previously this is where it get's confusing so try and bare with me!**


	11. Chapter 11

Draco hissed in pain his natural magic had healed most of his burns already and he had regained feeling in his skin but his arm was broken and slowly and painfully healing. The process of repairing the arm required his magic to shift the bone and return everything too its original place. It was taking longer than usual because of interference from his crests which also wished to aid him. The two forces conflicted and fought, causing him more pain than necessary. Draco closed his eyes and concentrated willing the two forces to work together. He lost himself in the depths of his concentration as the two forces suddenly clicked together the flow of combined powers speeding up the healing process tenfold.

Suddenly soft seductive whispers entered his mind. The darkness of his mind so long ago buried burst forth as If a dam had been broken he was nearly drowning in the dark energy when two symbols glowed to life on his chest one the crest of Friendship the other the crest of sincerity. They shielded him from the swirling mass of darkness as it pulsed around him attempting to find a crack in his defenses a single weak spot that they could break though and swallow him whole and viciously taint his pure heart. But the crests power remained strong Draco came from a dark family if he had not ventured into the Digital world and met Hermione and Harry he would still be the same dark selfish spoiled stuck up pureblood he was a two years ago, In actuality it was only one year in their world but two counting the long months spent in the Digital world. If he hadn't become a Chosen Child he would grow up a willing servant of the Dark Lord a disgrace to human kind never to know true happiness. But he wasn't like that anymore he would never again allow himself to be pulled into the darkness.

He focused on the main life changer for him, his partner Liollmon who had stood by his side and respected his decisions despite his earliest ones being bad choices on his part. The Digimon was so Loyal he often thought of himself as unworthy too have such a partner. He knew that he needed Liollmon much more then Liollmon needed him. Liollmon Harry Hermione Lunamon and Coronamon were His True family.

Neither of the group came from good homes nor did they seem to have good futures each being pushed towards something different by this relatives, Hermione was pushed towards being a Doctor or Scientist by her Parents while Draco was pushed towards being a Death Eater and Harry's relatives seemed to want him to have a future as a dead he gave in all of their fighting in the past would be useless if his defenses fell for even a second he would be consumed ravaged and viciously tainted by the dark forces of the Digital World. His pure light magic would turn dark his crests would deactivate and he would return to being the person he was not.

It would mean destruction devastation and end of the Muggle Magical and Digital worlds. And Yet, There was the one seed of doubt. What if Harry and Hermione had already given in? What if it was up to him to save the Digital world on his own? No to defeat Vamdemon it would take the combined strength of all the Chosen Children. He alone would not be able to save the worlds. If they had already given in then it would be up to him to drive the darkness away from his friends but the pressure was too much if he failed millions would die if he succeeded all would live.

He would most likely fail after all Harry was the one that always came through in a tough time not him. Harry no matter how weak he seemed or how much he came to him and Mione for advice was the strongest of them all. That is why he was their leader he could do things no one else could things thought impossible he was the very force that held the together the first treacherous months in the Digital World. If Harry had not been there they would have surely fallen long before now.

Suddenly his shield wavered as the whispers came back full force violently pounding against his shield as it became weaker the harder the darkness pounded the swirling mass of dark energy suddenly froze it did not move Draco held his breath as the Whispers stopped and his shield suddenly shattered the darkness reared like a snake preparing to attack. Then it stuck smashing into him violently wrapping around him powerfully. The whirlwind of darkness coiled around him preventing movement of any kind he was lucky he could even breach through the almost suffocating dark energy.

He screamed a blood curdling scream as it seeped into him burning his pure heart as the tainting dark flames overtook the weakened light. Darkness had swallowed his heart at last he wriggled struggled squirmed tired everything in his power to escape it but it was no use his vibrant grey eyes turned to a murky grey black as he slumped over barley breathing and in much pain the evil forces had regain control of the young chosen child.

PicoDevimon stared at the Young Chosen in shock. Shocked and fearful of what he had just seen. The Boy seemed to be concentrating on something when suddenly darkness has surrounded him circling him like a hungry wolf the blond had started to glow his crests forming a protective shield around him. Then after what seemed like forever the Shield wavered and the darkness came back stronger it was not much time before the child's shield crumbled. The Dark energy had coiled around him before he glowed with pure darkness and then the screams. The little Mon shuddered at the memory. The agonizing screams of pure pain as the darkness melded with the blond it was amazing that he did not cave into the darkness sooner. The child got to his feet he stood tall with an air of authority around him that he did not have before. He turned towards the Small Digimon and spoke. "Take me to Vamdemon."

**Note!**

**This chapter worries me. Mostly because It's kind of sappy and embarrassing. . Hope It's good. . .**


	12. Chapter 12

A few miles from Vamdemon's castle a group of eight Humans and Eight Digimon were sleeping. Six of the eight humans were sleeping that is. All of the Digimon were asleep while two Humans Taichi 'Tai' Yagami and Yamato 'Matt' Ishida were sitting around a fire guarding the rest of their group.

Tai sighed leaning back and staring at the stars of the Digital World. By now all the members of their group had memorized the constellations with help from their partners. _'Speaking of partners. . .'_ He thought turning to his little sister Hikari. She slept near Matt little brother Takeru she was holding a small worm digimon like a teddy bear while Takeru was doing the same with Patamon.

Hikari did not have a partner like the rest of the group did. When they first came to the Digital World they had all met their partners but when Hikari approached the only digimon who had not yet claimed one of them to be their partner she asked if she was Wormmon's partner the little Mon had sullenly replied that she was not his partner. This had distressed him at first sense Hikari did not have a Digmon to protect her if they ever got separated. But soon after their adventure began Wormmon promised to protect Hikari as if he was her true partner until they both found their true partners.

Hikari sometimes called Wormmon her Knightmon is shining armor. But she said that she knew her true partner to be a Guardian angel rather than a brave Knight. Taichi frowned worriedly as Wormmon shivered whimpering soundlessly. The Poor Digimon constantly had nightmares about never finding his true partner. Wormmon had been separated from the others for a short time that was how he managed to Digivolve to rookie before the others. The Loneliness of that separation haunted him to that day.

Hikari tightened her hold on the Digimon and shivered rolling closer to Takeru so that their foreheads met. The two without partners fell into a peaceful sleep as Wormmon's nightmares died down. Now they knew who Wormmon's partner was, the mysterious Ninth DigiDestined. They were certain that when they found him they would Find Hikari's partner. And Wormmon would be able to Digivolve for the first time.

Matt smirked watching the two youngest members of their group. "They are so going to end up together when they're older."

"I guess there isn't anyone I'd rather have her end up with the Takeru." Tai chuckled quietly before turning back to the night sky of the Digital World. "Hey Matt, How long do you think we've been gone in the real world?" He asked turning to the blond thoughtfully.

"I don't know we should ask Izzy tomorrow morning though." Matt shrugged. Tai nodded in agreement the two leaders sat in silence for a while listening to the wind blow tensing whenever a twig cracked or a tree moved.

Soon their thoughts drifted too their adventures thus far. Their adventures had turned them into warriors and forced them to grow up before their time. Never again would they be the same children that were forced into the Digital World by an unknown force. No now they were the DigiDestined forever bound to protect and fight for the safety of both worlds. Even when they returned home they would look over their shoulders and stay in a battle ready frame of mind. Never again would they be normal humans they would never be able to joke and play as they had before not when another world needs their help.

Life is short but for them it was even shorter before they even had a chance to grasp it their childhood had been robbed from them when the responsibility of protecting the Human and Digital Worlds was thrust upon them unexpectedly and without warning. Thus far they had triumphed they had lost they had sacrificed and they had grown not only as people but as friends as comrades as family. They were now nobler and more brave then others there age they were more grown up and mature then most hardened warriors. They had seen unspeakable things and even killed another living being. They were no longer children. Yet not adults or teenagers even. No they were chosen they were and forever would be The DigiDestined. No one nothing no event or action could change this. Even if they could it was far too late to try.

Suddenly a twig cracked more loudly then the other times this gathered the attention of the two Human guards. The two older brothers jumped to their feet as soon as it was head. Tai hurriedly put out the fire while Matt surveyed the area looking for whatever had caused the noise. Once the fire was out they awakened their companions who quickly snapped into a battle ready state of mind their partners in front of them Digivices in hand Hikari stood behind everyone Wormmon in her arms and TK standing next to her Patamon on his head. Then they saw them, a group of Meramon lead by a SkullMeramon coming towards their camp.

Tai motioned for everyone to be quite as he and Matt held a Silent conversation. Then with a confirmation nod of his head Matt began leading the group away while Tai and Agumon remained behind to ensure their friends escaped even if it meant their capture. Suddenly burning chains wrapped themselves around him he screamed but not one of agony though there was much of that in his tone, what he had screamed was a warning.

"Don't look back! Go get out of here before its too late Agumon can handle this g-!" He was cut off by the chains tightening the pain bringing the DigiDestined of Courage to his knees. Agumon cried out in protest of the abuse being given to his partner. Tai's digivice began to glow and Agumon Digivolves to Greymon. The large Dino Digimon breaks the chains holding Tai with his claw effectively snapping it in half.

Taichi quickly climbs onto the Digimon's shoulder. Greymon sends a Fireball at SkullMeramon the force of the attack sends the more powerful but smaller digimon back but it also alerted the Meramon to their position Greymon saw that he was at a disadvantage and quickly ran from the battle field. Once they were a safe enough distance away Greymon Digivolves back to Agumon. They began the search for their friends while avoiding the Troops of Meramon scouring the forest for them all. Tai sighed in relief when they finally find their friends in a cave. As soon as he sets foot in the cave Joe is upon him like a hawk their medical kit in tow. He drags the protesting leader into the back of the cave too inspect the burns.

"Joe I'm fine really there's no need for this! We should be saving those supplies for when someone else gets hurt, don't waist them on me!" Taichi protested as usual not thinking of himself one bit. His only thoughts are about his friends his comrades and his team as leader he had a responsibility to them and he could not let them down. If he did the cost would be dire. Joe gave Tai a disbelieving look.

"Tai you've got second degree burns and your acting like it's nothing!" The older boy snapped. Taichi glared at him.

"It's not! Listen Joe we don't know how long the battle against Vamdemon is going to take or who's going to get hurt. Medical supplies might be less hard to find in the human world but we probably won't have much time to stock up. We're low on Medical supplies as it is so save what we have left for the others." Tai said heading for the front of the cave sense it was still his and Matt's shift as guards. But Joe grabbed his arm to pull him back. Taichi winced as Joe grabbed him he had grabbed the part of his arm that had been burned.

"See! You're not fine Taichi either you let me bandage them or I tell Hikari how bad the burns are." The older boy threatened. Tai sighed in defeat. He did not want Hikari to know when he got hurt it would just worry her.

"Fine Joe you win." The Goggle wearing leader sighed and reluctantly let Joe bandage the burns on his arms. Tai looked around the cave and saw that Hikari Wormmon Takeru and Patamon were awake and muttering amongst themselves. Izzy was hard at work on his laptop Tentomon flying and looking over his shoulder giving suggestions every so often while Mimi and Palmon were half asleep. Sora and Biyomon were talking to Matt and Gabumon about something. Agumon walked over to Tai.

"Are you okay?" The Digimon asked worriedly sitting down next to the goggle wearing Human, His partner and the DigiDestined of Courage.

"Yeah just fine Joe's already seen me." He assured his partner that he was fine but the Dino Digimon did not seem to believe him. Tai sighs leaning back against the stone wall of the cave and began to assess their current situation.

"Alright everyone listen up!" He said a few minutes later. "It's almost morning so let's get a fire going and go find some breakfast and make sure everyone's okay. It's been a long night and we've got a long day ahead of us so let's take a break before figuring out a plan for when we get to the Human world." Tai ordered. The rest of the DigiDestined nodded in agreement with his plan."Okay then those of us that will go out looking for food will be Matt Sora Joe Gabumon Gomamon and Biyomon. Izzy Tentomon Mimi and Palmon will stay here and guards our camp while Takeru Hikari Agumon Wormmon Patamon and I will scout out the rest of the cave too makes sure we're alone." Tai gave everyone their assignments.

This was one of the reasons Tai was their leader he made sure everyone did their fair share of work and made sure that no one was doing more than they could handle. Matt's group exited the front of the Gave while Tai's group when into the back tunnel. Izzy and Mimi moved closer to the front of the cave while Tentomon got a fire going and Palmon went to check how much food they had left in hopes of making a breakfast for when the others returned. Mimi went o help her partner a few minutes later.

**Note!**

**Okay thanks to lack of reviews I'm just going to keep posting these chapters.  
**


End file.
